


your analogy makes no sense

by inthesummer



Series: Who We Are [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthesummer/pseuds/inthesummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nico asks a question and Percy tries to make him see his point by saying how much he loves chicken thighs. Nico is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your analogy makes no sense

"But why _me_?"

 

Of course he'd ask that, Percy thinks. Honestly, he would have preferred if Nico hadn't popped the question -- it'd be so much easier and way less awkward for him that way -- but knows that it's inevitable.

 

After all, it hasn't been all that long since he and Annabeth broke up, and although he and Nico have been spending more time together these past few months than they had had in all the previous years combined, it was not like he'd ever bought Nico flowers and a box of chocolates or serenaded him (just for the record, that's not to say Percy is not willing to do all these things - and more - for Nico in the future, _if_ they'd ever have one together. But hey, he's working on it).

 

No, as far as Percy could recall, those moments they shared sitting next to each other by the open hearth were always mostly filled with silence as they barely talked, much less did anything else. So really, the son of Hades has every right to be doubtful.

 

But luckily for Nico, Percy has come fully prepared, and by the time Percy is done explaining, he will be as certain as Percy is about the feeling the latter has just admitted to harboring for the younger demigod.

 

The thought makes him so oddly giddy he can't help grinning, which only grows wider when it seems to have caught Nico off guard.

 

"Nico," Percy starts, his voice firm and confident like he knows exactly what he is talking about.

 

"Percy," Nico parrots, anxious to hear what Percy is about to say next.

 

"You know how much I love chicken thigh, right?"

 

 _What_.

 

"Uhm, I don't?" Nico replies hesitantly, his brow arches. "But why did you-"

 

"You didn't?" Percy asks, and should anyone see the look on his face now, they would think Nico has just told him he didn't know Zeus was such a complete _____. "Oh well, never mind. At least now you know."

 

There is that grin again, so starkly different from the confusion written all over Nico's face. Nico is about to ask Percy to _please_ focus on the more pressing matter at hand - like his still unanswered question - when Percy speaks again.

 

"It's kind of funny, though. I didn't use to like the thigh. I mean, I didn't exactly hate it, but every time Mom would cook the whole chicken, I'd always go for the breast and wouldn't bother about the rest. But then one day, we had this-"

 

"Percy," Nico cuts him off, one hand raised as if to stop Percy from continuing. "Look, as much as I appreciate your telling me about your… undying love of chicken thigh or breast or whatever part of that poor animal, I don't understand why we have to talk about it _now_?"

 

The last bit probably comes out stronger than he'd like it, but this whole thing has started to get annoying and it irritates Nico even more when Percy only seems to find it amusing.

 

"I swear I have a point, Nico," Percy promises him, his broad grin has softened into his typical easy smile. Nico wonders if Percy knows how much he loves that smile. "Just hear me out, please?"

 

Nico sighs and slowly nods, relenting yet again.

 

"Okay, so where were we? Oh right, the thigh. So, long story short," Percy chuckles when Nico snorts and rolls his eyes, "I happened to try the thigh instead of the breast one day, okay? I was surprised because it tasted so good, even better than the breast I'd always had! And at that time I was thinking to myself: man, I've been missing out on the good stuff even though it's always been there all along! I guess it's true when they say you'll be surprised by what you may find in unlikely places, huh? Anyways. My point is that _you_ , di Angelo, you're just like the chicken thigh."

 

 _WHAT IN THE HADES_.

 

"I beg your pardon?" Nico asks, totally exasperated.

 

Percy laughs, and Nico swears he would have thrown a punch or two at the older boy if he is not suddenly pulled into a hug so tight he can't possibly move. He supposes he could have protested, but then Percy begins talking, his lips so close to Nico's ears it renders him completely speechless.

 

"I used to hear voices in my head, Nico," Percy says, for once sounding serious. "It started some time after the war with Gaea, I think. It was like, every time I was alone with someone, I could hear their thoughts. Words they didn't say. What they hoped I would or wouldn't do, things they wished I had or hadn't done. It'd get pretty bad sometimes. I wanted it to stop but I didn't know how, because even when I was on my own I could still hear them."

 

Percy pulls away a little to look at Nico in the eyes.

 

"But then I met you by the campfire that one night, and you brought me the silence I'd been craving for," Percy smiles, leans down to peck Nico chastely on the corner of his mouth because he just can't help himself. Nico looks so damn cute when he blushes furiously, Percy decides.

 

"I did?"

 

"You did," Percy assures him. "And it wasn't just about how we spent most of our time together literally in silence. It's about how you didn't seem to have those unspoken thoughts, no silent expectation or resentment, even though I was sure I'd given you plenty of reasons to."

 

"You thought I still secretly blamed you for Bianca's death even though I'd told you I didn't."

 

Percy smiles sheepishly. "It's not that I didn't trust you, okay? It's just that… Well, I don't know. You have to admit that we sort of had a lot going on between us, and it wasn't all good. So the fact that you, of all people, held nothing against me just blew me away."

 

"Percy…"

 

"You make me feel like it's enough to just be me," Percy says softly, still holding Nico's gaze with his own. "And I hope that answers your question."

 

Nico looks like he is about to cry, but he says nothing and just buries his face on the front of Percy's shirt, his arms around Percy's waist tightening. Percy smiles and gently rests his chin on top of Nico's head.

 

"It does. Thank you," Nico murmurs quietly against the fabric, and adds a moment later, "But Percy?"

 

"Nico?"

 

"Next time, can you please just cut to the point without using that stupid analogy about the chicken thigh? 'Cause it was pointless and totally made no sense."

 

Percy laughs and steps back to look at Nico, and he almost doubles over when he sees Nico with his arms crossed in front of his chest, looking half amused and half annoyed.

 

 _Gods_ , one of these days he's definitely going to tell Nico how utterly adorable he could be!

 

"Aw, but it wasn't completely pointless, Nico," he says with mock hurt. Nico just scoffs. "No, seriously. Come on, don't you remember what I said about chicken thigh?"

 

Nico rolls his eyes. "You only told me that you lo… _oh_!" he gasps, his cheeks instantly flushed now that he catches on.

 

"Exactly," Percy says cheekily, leans in to press his lips on Nico's and prove his point, and soon grinning when he feels Nico wrapping his arms around his neck as the younger pulls him closer and returns the kiss.

 

 _Mission accomplished_.

**Author's Note:**

> And yet another self-indulgent fic. I came across this quote about silence which I really liked and it made me think of Percico so much I just knew I had to write something out of it. I'd wanted this fic to have this quiet undertone to it to match the poignant feel of the quote, so really, I had no idea how it turned out like this. But I hope it's still somewhat enjoyable despite my desperate, poor attempt at humor? :)
> 
> Mistakes are all mine. Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
